Sweet Red-Eyed Revenge
by Sunny Sweets
Summary: AU: After Rin gets back from Australia and really hurts Gou emotionally, Gou vows to get revenge. She creates an undercover club and with the help of four boys and her best friend, she's gonna take Rin down no matter what. Meanwhile, Gou has to make sure that her true club's not exposed to the staff, feign innocence, and try not to get into too much trouble. Easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: What if there was never an Iwatobi Swim Club? Here is one story.**

**Warnings: Foul language. There might be some OOC-ness.**

* * *

How dare he? How dare he even hurt her like that? _And _hurt their mother too? Who did he think he was? Well, he was going to pay. After all, this good girl had turned bad. Nobody pulls some shit like that and gets away with it.

The nerve that boy had. She had trusted him and loved him with all that she could. And he ripped it away all the good she had thought of him by his choice of actions and words.

She had never thought it would've come to this. Then again, no one could ever tell the future.

But this present seemed darker than she could've ever imagined in the past. And at the same time, she wonders:

_When did it all come to this?_

* * *

"Please join the club!" a burgundy-haired teenage girl yelled, "Please!"

"Gou, stop!" the brunette girl next to her scolded, "You sound desperate."

"Kou! And I can't help it, Hana-chan," Gou pouted. "No one's joining."

"I wonder why," Hana-chan, also known as Chigusa, muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

Gou turn her head to look at her best friend. She narrowed her eyes. She asked in low tone, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing about this club is attractive! I don't expect it to draw in many people," Chigusa said. The girl sighed, "I can't believe I quit the calligraphy club for this."

"Hey! And I did too!" Gou retorted, "Besides, you didn't even like anybody else in that club."

Chigusa said, "It was less embarrassing than this."

"Well, jeez, Hana-chan, if you hate it so much," Gou said, "why don't you just leave? I bet I could do much better without you here."

"Because we're best friends," Chigusa said, "and this is the type of crap best friends have to go through. Plus...I'm really nosy and I wanted to be here in case anything gossip worthy happens."

"Ah, there's my Hana," Gou smiled, shaking her head.

"Gou, look!"

"Kou!"

"Whatever!"

Gou looked towards the direction Chigusa was talking about. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of familiar boys walking towards her stand. One was a tall brunette with a pair of warm green eyes. The other was short with black hair and his blue didn't seem to hold any emotion.

Chigusa blushed a little, "Oh my gosh, it's Makoto Tachibana!"

"Makoto...Tachibana...where have I heard that name from?"

"Me...right now." Chigusa continued, "Anyway, you probably best know him as that sweet and kind third-year brunette. He doesn't know it, but he's kind of a heartthrob. Can you blame him though? He's so perfect and cute with those gorgeous eyes and adorable smile and-"

"Who's the boy with him?" asked Gou.

"Oh...him? Um, er, let me see if I can remember." Chigusa tapped a finger on her chin for a moment, "Oh! That's Haruka Nanase."

Gou raised an eyebrow, "Haruka?"

Chigusa giggled, "It's a bit ironic that you're judging him since your name is Gou."

"Kou! I prefer Kou," Gou said. " And I'm not making fun of him. I just wanted to see if I heard right."

"Well, at least, you two have that in common," Chigusa said.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Gou.

The two teenage boys finally approached the stand. Makoto smiled at them, making Chigusa squirm and blush.

"Hello," Makoto greeted.

"Senpai!" Chigusa exclaimed.

"Hi, senpai!" Gou greeted back with a smile. "Are you interested in a joining our club?"

"It depends. You see, my best friend Haru and I tried absolutely no clubs last year and the year before that. Mostly cause it didn't go too well," Makoto said. "He's kind of reluctant to join any right now, but we have to."

Chigusa said, "But every student has to be involved in an extracurricular in order to graduate."

"That's why we're here," Haru snapped.

"Haru, please." Makoto scolded. He nervously laughed and apologized, "Sorry, Haru is just not that good at socializing. He doesn't like this sort of stuff."

"No problem," Gou said. "Maybe you guys can make it up by joining?"

"Haha, can we know more about the club first?" asked the brunette.

Gou sighed, "Okay, to be honest, this isn't a...real club..."

"What?" Chigusa asked, surprised.

"Hm?" Makoto asked, eyes raised.

"I knew coming here wasn't a good idea," Haru muttered.

"I can explain myself!" argued Gou, standing up.

"MAKOTO! HARU!"

Suddenly, the four turn as they heard a loud voice behind the Makoto and Haru. A perky and eccentric honey blond boy with pink eyes approaching them, flailing his arms with a lolipop in his mouth.

Makoto sighed. A look of slight irritation crossed Haru's face. The two second-year girls were confused as ever.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Nagisa Hazuki?" Chigusa said, "I didn't know he knew you two boys. After all, he's just another second-year like us."

"Nagisa's...special." Makoto said, laughing nervously again. "But um, yeah, Nagisa, Haru, and I go way back."

"Uh! Nagisa Hazuki, Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana..." Gou murmured to herself, fustrated. "Why are those names way too familiar?"

"Oh hey, Gou, Chigusa!" Nagisa greeted, waving at them as he took out his red lollipop. He turned back to the boys, "I didn't think I'd see you guys at this festival. You guys skipped two years in a row."

"No, we didn't! The auditions..." Makoto sighed, "...just didn't go well."

"Did you show muscle? That could've helped," Gou suggested.

"Whoa, that's actually a good idea, Gou!" Nagisa said, smiling.

"Thanks, and it's Kou."

Makoto blushed, "N-No! I don't think I can-"

"I bet you'd look great, Tachibana-senpai," Chigusa complimented.

"Ahem," Haruka said, making the others go silent, "about the club..."

"Right, sorry!" Gou explained, "Okay, so this club is called the Wallflower Club. Now there are some people who just love being in clubs, but there's some people like you and me that don't and-"

"Wait, weren't you and Chigusa in the calligraphy club not too long ago?" asked Nagisa.

"Please save your questions for the end," Gou said. She continued, "Anyways, the point of this club is to pretend as if we're doing something when we're literally doing nothing. So this is an easy way to check joining a club of your list so you can graduate."

Nagisa questioned, "So it's literally like there's no club at all? Like we don't even have to show up but we can just sign up?"

"Uh, not exactly," Gou said. "You have to still show up and be in it. B-but you can still do whatever you want! It's kind of like a free period except you have stay in a certain room."

"How'd you get funding for this by the way?" asked Chigusa.

"They loved the idea of a club they didn't have to pay for," Gou said. "Of course, I told them a whole different story. If you guys join, you're gonna have to fake that you're _really _introverted and Chigusa and I are helping you get out there."

"W-what?" Chigusa said, "How come you never mention this part?"

Gou said, "I didn't think you'd go along with it."

"I mean," Chigusa said, "if Tachibana-senpai's gonna join, I'll be more than happy to go along with this."

Nagisa said, "I'll definitely go along with this. As you said, it's an easy way!"

Makoto said, worried, "Wait! What if we get caught? Surely no one on the staff would let this pass if they-"

"Live a little, Tachibana-senpai!" Gou encouraged, "If we play our cards right, we can't possibly slip up and be found out. How about you, Nanase-senpai? You in?"

"...Is there water?" Haru asked. His blue eyes showed interest for the first time they had laid eyes on him.

Gou looked at Chigusa. Chigusa shrugged. Gou looked back at Haru and replied, "I, um, I guess can bring some water bottles."

"I'm in," Haru said.

"Really?" Gou asked with a huge smile.

"Really?!" Makoto said. Then the brunette sighed, "Just like Haru. Alright. If Haru's in, I'm in."

"Yay!" Gou and Chigusa cheered.

"We pretty much reached our goal, Hana-chan," Gou said. "A club needs at least four members. We're done here."

"Huh?" Nagisa asked, "Don't you wanna try and get more members?"

Gou said, "Nah. For what I've got prepared, it's better if there's less people."

"What exactly do you have prepared?" asked Makoto, a bit scared.

"That's a secret for now," Gou replied. You could see a twinkle in her eye as she smirked.

* * *

Gou walked home with Chigusa, talking and laughing. Gou suddenly stops in her steps. Chigusa stops as well after she takes a few steps forward. She looks back at the red-eyed girl. She sees Gou intensely staring up at a school before them.

Chigusa raises an eyebrow, "Gou? What's wrong?"

Gou turns her head to look at her best friend. She clears her throat, "Um, nothing. Sorry. Let's go on."

Gou catches up with Chigusa. Both girls continue to chat happily. Well, at least Chigusa does. Gou is too busy taking random glances at the school that's now behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"We meet on Wednesdays," Gou said, setting down a pack of water bottles. She looked around the room. Nagisa was nodding with a lollipop in his mouth, Haru stared at the pack of water bottles, Chigusa was filing her nails, and Makoto had an upset look on his face with his arms crossed. "Tachibana-senpai, what's wrong?"

"I don't like to see you do all that labor, " Makoto said. "I would've carried it for you if you wanted."

"Oh, senpai, that's sweet of you, but don't worry." Gou said, "I could handle it on my own."

"Hey," Haru spoke up. He directed his head towards the water bottles.

Gou groaned, "On it." The girl ripped open the package with her fingers and took out a bottle. She threw it towards Haru, and he caught it perfectly.

The boy twisted the cap open and gulped down the drink.

"Wow, thirsty, aren't you?" commented Gou, laughing a bit.

"Haru-chan's crazy about water," Nagisa said.

"Hm, reminds me of someone I know," Gou said. She bit her lip and shook her head. She then cleared her throat, "Uh, why don't we-"

A teacher peeked their head into the room. She had short brown hair with brown eyes. The teacher wore a warm smile as she spoke, "Just checking up on clubs' first day. Everything alright here? No one's using drugs or alcohol? No sex? We good here? "

Gou smiled at her back, "We're just getting started...o-on the club!"

"Hello, Ama-chan!" greeted Makoto, waving.

"Oh, Tachibana-san! And Nanase-san!" Miss Amakata said, "Hello! I didn't know you two joined a club. Especially you, Nanase-san."

"Well, this is our last year and we haven't gotten into any clubs back then," Makoto explained.

"Ah, I see," Miss Amakata nodded. "Well, you all have fun, okay? But not too much fun, haha."

"Yes, ma'am!" said all the students except Haru. Miss Amakata waved a goodbye and then closed the door. They watched her shadow disappear as she walked away.

"Alright, let's go," Gou said. "And Haru, grab as many water bottles as you need to. Because we're not coming back."

"Wait, what?" Chigusa asked, "I thought this was, like, free time or something?"

"Yeah!" Nagisa argued, "We had a agreement!"

"Okay, everyone, calm down," Makoto reasoned. "I'm sure, um, uh...I'm sorry, I didn't your name last time?"

"Kou," Gou said. "Kou Matsuoka."

"It's actually Gou," Nagisa said.

"Kou!" snapped Gou.

"Anyway, I'm sure Matsuoka-san has her reasons...which are...?"

"We're going to a very special place," Gou smirked.

"Jail?" asked Nagisa.

"No! What?" Gou said, "Gosh, I hope not. But no, we're going to a much safer place."

* * *

"...Samezuka Academy?" muttered Haru. Makoto looked at his best friend and shrugged, also confused.

"Are we breaking in?" asked Nagisa, his voice muffled by the lollipop in his mouth.

"No!" Gou replied.

"Hey, isn't this school we passed by when we were going to the bakery to get cake for my mom's birthday?" asked Chigusa.

"Yeah, this is the school," Gou said.

"Um, not to be rude, but what are we doing here, Matsuoka-san?" Makoto asked.

"You'll see," Gou said. "I think you, Nanase-senpai, and Hazuki will be pleased too, Tachibana-senpai. If I'm correct about my assumptions..."

* * *

"So you've been here a lot, huh?" Chigusa questioned. She said, "That guy just let us go in once he saw your face."

"I don't wanna be here," Haru complained. "Brings bad memories."

Gou was paying no attention to the two. She looked around until she spotted a familiar red-eyed male dressing in swimwear. She inhaled as she saw him. She flailed her arms, yelling, "Onii-chan!"

All eyes turned on the teenage girl. She smiled at the boy who walked towards her.

"Gou? I thought I told you not to come back here again," her brother said.

"But you're my brother!" Gou insisted, "I wanted to come check up on you."

"Rin?!" Three boys exclaimed. Gou and Rin turned to see Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto approaching them. For the first time in a long time, Haruka had a look of pure surprise on his face. So did Makoto and Nagisa, except that Nagisa wore a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh, Rin-chan, is that you?!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Wow, we haven't seen you since you left for Australia. How've you been, "mate"? Haha!"

"Matsuoka-san, Rin is your brother?" Makoto asked. "Y-you're Gou-san?"

"Kou!" Gou snapped. She then calmed down, "Ahem, Kou. Kou-san."

"Gou-chan! Oh my God, I didn't recognize that you were Rin's little sister all these years!" Nagisa said, "I'm sorry, Gou-chan!"

The blonde pulled the girl into a bear hug, much to her dismay. She was currently suffering.

"Hey, Hazuki! Hands off my sister!" Rin roughly pulled Gou out of Nagisa's grasp.

"Ah, onii-chan!" Gou said, surprised. "No need to be so rough. He is a friend, after all."

"Right, Rin-chan!" Nagisa said, sadly, "Surely, you haven't forgotten any of the good times we used to have."

"We had no good times," Rin snapped, glaring at him.

"Onii-chan, rude," Gou scolded.

"Quiet, Gou." Rin said, "I can't believe you're hanging out with these losers. You too, Nanase."

Haruka looked up at him, with not a bit of care anymore in his face. He was now too busy staring at the pool before him.

"I thought you could do better," Rin said. "Guess not."

"Hey!" Chigusa spoke up, approaching them. "I don't know about Hazuki-san, but-"

"Chigusa-chan, we have many classes together!"

"Whatever. As I was saying, no one talks bad about Tachibana-senapi, okay?" Chigusa snapped, "He's kind and helpful to everyone. Who are you to talk shit?"

"Who the hell are you, little girl?" asked Rin, narrowing his eyes.

"This is my best friend, Chigusa Hanamura, Onii-chan." Gou said, "Do _not_ be rude to her. She's very dear to me."

"I told you not to come here anymore in the first place." Rin said, "And now you brought these losers along with you. What am I gonna do with a pesky little sister like you, huh, Gou?"

Gou snapped, "Me? Pesky? You're such a-"

"Hey," they heard a deep voice behind Rin, "what's going on here?"

Gou's eyes lit up. She wore a grin on her face, "Sousuke!"

A tall dark brunette teenage boy with droopy teal eyes had approached them. He had first wore a hardened expression, but when his eyes landed on Gou, his face softened. He then wore a smile as he asked, "Gou. What brings you here?"

"Kou, but Sousuke, when'd you join the swim team?" asked Gou. "I've been here since my first-year, and I never seen you here. Not that it's a problem."

"I arrived here from Tokyo this year," Sousuke said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too!" Gou giggled, "And your muscles! Have you been working out?"

"Huh?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow. A blush soon appeared on his face as the younger girl went up and started to feel his chest.

Gou sighed, a blush on her a face as well, "Gosh, look at those pectoralis majors! They feel amazing!"

"Gou!" exclaimed Makoto, Chigusa, and Rin.

"Oo, really? I wanna feel them too!" Nagisa said, excited.

"Nagisa!" Makoto exclaimed.

Chigusa laughed and shook her head, "Hazuki, I've gotta admit. You're weird."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Nagisa offered, "Lemme show you guys my muscles. But hey, while we're at it, do you guys wanna feel my calf muscles too?"

Makoto pleaded, "Nagisa, please! I'm begging you not to-"

"Nagisa, don't take off your-ugh!" Rin said, trying to rip his sister off his best friend.

The blond boy had stripped down to his underwear.

"Eep!" Chigusa said, "I can see it poking out!"

Makoto went over to the girl and covered her eyes with one of his hands.

"Nagisa, put your clothes back on!" Rin yelled, "This is a public space where-"

"You guys are totally overreacting," laughed the blond. He then widened his eyes as he received a new idea. Nagisa narrowed his eyes as he revealed a devilish smirk. He asked, "Anyone up for skinny-dipping?"

"God, no!" Chigusa said.

"Nagisa, don't-" Rin and Makoto simultaneously said.

Another boy with short grey hair approached the group. His blue eyes looked at Rin as he spoke, "Um, Captain, Momo-kun hit his head against the cement again while swimming and now-uh, Captain, why is that boy-OH GOD!"

Nagisa stripped off his last piece of clothing. He then ran up and jumped from the floor with high jump in the air. His dive made a huge splash...and caused many shrieks and screams.

"Oh God, his dick hit my face!" shrieked Momotarou, a new member of the swim team.

"Haru, do something!" begged Makoto as Chigusa began to sob as he continued to cover her eyes.

Haru nodded. He quickly stripped his clothing down to his own swim trunks. Then he ran up and dived into the pool, causing more shrieks and screams. The boy was now floating on the water with a serene look on his face as Nagisa continued on with his shenanigans.

"Haru, really? Out of all people, Makoto," Rin asked, "You asked _him _for help?"

"I didn't know what to do, okay?" replied Makoto. The brunette then headed towards the pool trying to stop the madness. Chigusa, Sousuke, and Aiichirou headed towards the pool to help.

Rin scowled. He turned to the girl he currently had a grip on. He barked, "See? This is the type of crap I have to deal with when you visit."

"It's not my fault that you and I befriended crazy people!" yelled Gou, trying to release herself from the tight grip on her wrist.

"_You're _one of them!" Rin yelled back.

Gou shouted, "A girl has needs, okay? You can't just have me in a place with men who have bulging muscles and expect me not to react like horny fangirl!"

"God, you're so annoying!" shouted Rin. "Why do you always have to bother me?"

"Am I a bother? Is that all I am to you?" Gou asked, "Do you even care about me, Rin? I am your sister. Your only sibling."

"To be honest," Rin said, looking her hard in the eyes, "you are a bother, Gou. You truly are. Don't come back, you hear me?"

Gou glared at him, ripping her arm from his grasp harshly. The girl was almost on the verge of tears. She cleared her throat, "You never come home anymore..."

"Maybe I don't want to..."

"...What happened to you, Rin?" asked Gou, softly. She then shook her head with a hardened look on her face. She sighed, "Forget it. I'm just a bother, right?" She walked away from her brother.

Rin glared at her as she walked away from him. Then he sighed and shook his head. The boy rubbed his forehead before looking in the direction of the pool. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed as he yelled, "Nagisa! Close your legs if you're gonna do that!"


End file.
